


Jak na Nový rok...

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, New Year, Party, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Tony Stark jako každý rok pořádá silvestrovskou párty. Mezi hosty však nečekaně objeví někoho, kdo nejen že nemá pozvánku, ale také má být uvězněný na úplně jiné planetě. Znuděn předvídatelným večerem si Tony nechá tajemství pro sebe a rozhodne se Lokimu ukázat i jiné novoroční zvyky než pouhý ohňostroj. (Tony/Loki.)





	Jak na Nový rok...

Ne, že bych snad neměl nic lepšího na práci, ale co ty víš, možná tam někoho potkám a ještě udělám kšeft, není to fajn začátek roku?

Byla to prokletá věta, kterou nepozvané manželky nebo manželé velmi neradi slyšeli, když svým drahým polovičkám nabídli krásný večer, Nový rok oslavený decentně a s mírou u sklenky vína, a ony zrádné polovičky se začaly vytáčet a vymlouvat, že přece neodmítnou pozvání samotného Tonyho Starka, proboha, co by to udělalo s jejich profesním životem?

Jsi tam každý rok a žádný kšeft nemáš, zní jejich obvyklý argument, ovšem co naplat - co kdyby zrovna letos to přineslo ovoce?

Tak se jako každý rok v ošklivé dominantě Manhattenu i letos sešli vědci, starosta, obchodníci s pochybným, avšak kvalitním zbožím, zástupci stran, komikové, sem tam nějaký milionář, a mezi tou masou lidí se občas mihl nepříliš slavnostně naladěný lukostřelec, jedna ruská agentka, zmatený a vyděšený kapitán, zdvořilý a nemluvný doktor se zelenou zrůdou někde hluboko v nitru a blonďaté tornádo, které alkoholismem předčilo všechny přítomné i nepřítomné a rozbíjelo jednu sklenici za druhou, jelikož zapomnělo na Midgardské způsoby a vrátilo se myšlenkami zpátky domů. Mimoto bylo možno se tam setkat s vyzývavými ženami skromného oděvu, u kterých každý mohl jen polemizovat, jak se na tak nóbl slavnost dostaly.

Stark, aby k sobě byl alespoň jednou za rok upřímný, si po fázích odmítnutí, naprostého odmítnutí a definitivního odmítnutí musel otevřeně přiznat, že už to není, co to bývalo, a že se neskutečně nudí. Bylo teprve deset a on už měl trochu vypito, doufal, že mu čas poběží rychleji, ale čas i Jarvis jako by ho chtěli utrýznit k smrti. Cítil se od Vánoc trošičku osaměle a staře, tudíž předpokládal, že tradiční Silvestrovská párty mu rozproudí krev v žilách a že se naočkuje proti nudě alespoň na týden dopředu. 

Kde jen se stala chyba?

Mrkání slečen ho nezajímalo, a tentokrát se shodla jeho mysl i s jindy nekooperativním tělem, rozhovory jej nudily, a jeho mstitelští kolegové nevypadali, že by hodlali rozproudit zábavu, spíš naopak. Jediný Thor vypadal, že se skutečně baví, zatímco ten zakrslý lukostřelec někam zalezl, stejně jako ta zákeřná Ruska, a Steve byl v koutku a vyděšeně se krčil před nadrženou vdovou, a Bruce se jen usmíval a vypadal, že si jeho duše vyšla na dlouhou procházku. To si vybral společnost.

On, Anthony Stark, se na Silvestrovském večírku, obklopen přáteli, nepřáteli, otravy, elitou společnosti i naprostou spodinou, děvkami i superhrdiny, šíleně a nesnesitelně nudil.

Možná stárne.

Ovšem to by si značně odporovalo, Tony Stark totiž nestárne. Může být zralejší, moudřejší, vyspělejší a snad i ještě inteligentnější a vynalézavější, nikoli starší. I když tomu všemu odporoval další fakt, tedy že právě zatoužil vlézt do vyhřáté postele a být tam sám a spát až do konce věků. Nebo se jen k někomu přitulit a postěžovat si a spát až do konce věků.

Kde vůbec byla Pepper? Ne, že by se svým přítelem v závěsu byla ochotná přikývnout na mazlení, ale i tak by ji ve svém bytě uvítal. Uvítal by tady celkově asi krapet rozdílnější druh lidí, než které pozval.

Jedenáct hodin.

***

"Slyšela jsem, že byl ten vůdce... invaze... váš bratr, pane Odinsone. Je to pravda?" Thor zachmuřeně přikývl, a Tony, který viděl alespoň polovinu toho, co hromovládce vypil, musel uznale zatleskat, protože stál jeho severský host pořád rovně, oči se mu neleskly, byly nebesky modré a štěněčí jako vždycky a ještě k tomu dokázal souvisle mluvit, nebo alespoň tak, jak mluvil pokaždé, což se při vší upřímnosti souvislou mluvou nazvat nedalo.

"Adoptovaný," dodal Thor pro jistotu, když si ho drobná žena podezřívavě změřila pohledem.

A těsně u Tonyho ucha se ozvalo uchechtnutí, které ze sebe dokázal vydat jen jeden muž, který by tady tak trochu neměl být, a to rozhodně ne jen proto, že neměl pozvánku. Stark se neotočil, jen si poraženě povzdychl.

"Jak ses sem dostal," zeptal se klidným a pevným hlasem, skleničku pevněji stiskl. Ne snad, že by se dala v případě nutnosti použít jako zbraň, ale jistota je dobrá věc, obzvlášť v Lokiho přítomnosti.

"Ach," odpověděl na to hlas. I z toho, co doposud Tony uslyšel, však dokázal poznat jistou dávku překvapení a uznání. "Nečekal jsem, že mě poznáte jen podle jednoho nevinného citoslovce."

"Mám hledáček na zločince," odvětil Tony a s prudce narostlým egem se ležérně napil šampaňského. Když se však otočil, aby onomu zločinci čelil z očí do očí, bylo jeho ego sraženo zpátky na obvyklou nadmíru a on nevěřícně vydechl: "Vážně?"

Roztomile na něj mrkala obživlá blonďatá panenka. Obrovské oči byly slušivě podmalované, tváře zakulacené a dokonale vykrojené rty se na něj jemně usmívaly.

"Copak?" zeptala se ho ta dívka a zamrkala na něj znovu.

"Nejsi můj typ," odsekl Tony zklamaně.

"Byl byste radši, kdybych vypadal jako já?" zeptala se ho znovu. Tony se úlisně usmál.

"No," začal s úsměvem a otočil se k ní, aby bylo každému jasné, že není radno rušit. Blondýnka nadzvedla obočí a v očích se jí zablesklo.

"Nerada vás ruším při pokusu začít velmi slibný rozhovor," řekla s falešným smutkem, "ale o pár pokojů dál hrozí vašemu dobrému příteli znásilnění."

Tony zasténal, nechal Lokiho panenkou, a šel zachránit Steva.

***

Loki nikde. Obživlá panenka taky nikde. Ne, že by jednoho či druhého snad hledal. Měl by okamžitě vyvolat poplach, paniku, Avengers, Thora... ale jemu se tak příjemně rozlil žilami adrenalin, tak zdravě se roztlouklo srdce a on se přistihl, že si lovení jedné tváře mezi hromadou dalších užívá víc, než by byl dokázal přiznat.

Do půlnoci zbývalo třicet minut.

Vypadalo to tak slibně, kde je ten zmetek teď?

Když zašel do překvapivě prázdné kuchyně, aby se zchladil sklenicí vody (chtěl být na tohle setkání střízlivý, šampaňské kamsi odložil), málem narazil do dlouhána nenápadně opřeného ve tmě. Tonyho najednou zalila vlna paniky a zklamání.

"Zešílels?" zasyčel vztekle na postavu před sebou. Loki mu jako odpověď věnoval žraločí úsměv.

"Jen klid," protáhl. "Mou podobu jste schopen vidět pouze vy, pane Starku. Příjemně jste mě překvapil."

"A to je odměna?" ušklíbl se Stark neupřímně. Srdce mu tlouklo až v krku, a on nevěděl, jestli je to z toho, že je v kuchyni sám pravděpodobně se svým vlastním vrahem, nebo proto, že si skutečně myslel, že veškerá zábava skončila, Loki bude odhalen/zabit/zajat/uklizen, a on se bude se svou nudou muset vypořádat sám.

"Ale tohle je nuda," pokračoval Loki, jako by Tonyho poznámku neslyšel. "Nebyla by větší zábava, kdyby mě mohli vidět i všichni ostatní?" zeptal se řečnicky. Starkovi spadlo srdce málem až do klína.

Vzrušení, leknutí, nadšení, odmítnutí, naprostá extáze při pomyšlení na to, jak by se bavil.

"Ne," zamítl ne tak rázně, jak doufal, že se mu povede. Neptal se, proč Loki není ve vězení, proč má na krku pořád tu otravnou hlavu, proč se ze všech míst na světě rozhodl navštívit právě New York, právě jeho věž, právě jeho byt, obzvlášť tak brzy po invazi. "Co chceš? Vyvolat paniku? Teď?"

"Chtěl jsem vidět ohňostroj," dostalo se mu nevinné odpovědi.

"Tak jsi měl jít do Číny. Austrálie. Co děláš tady?" Loki skutečně vypadal dotčeně.

"V Číně ani Austrálii nikoho neznám," řekl, jako by to bylo samozřejmé. A možná že bylo.

Loki se k němu v té tmě naklonil a Tony na sebe málem vyklopil sklenici vody. Byli najednou tak blízko, a jemu se udělalo tak nesnesitelné horko, hned ve vedlejší místnosti byla hromada lidí a on si uvědomil, že jeho tělo na blízkost nepřítele nereaguje tak, jak by mělo.

"Opět jste se kvůli mně ozbrojil, nebo jste tak rád, že mě vidíte?" zavrněl na něj Loki zblízka a Tony by se té otřepané frázi i zasmál, kdyby se nemusel přidržovat linky, aby z té náhlé slabosti nepadl k zemi. Když se příště vzpamatoval, byl v kuchyni znovu sám, a v televizi se počítalo posledních dvacet vteřin.

***

Teď už nebylo tak těžké Lokiho najít. V davu lidí vyčníval, stál vedle krásné černovlasé ženy a dělal, že je zabraný do odpočítávání stejně jako všichni ostatní.

_Pět._

Udělal další dva kroky k němu, odstrčil stranou drobného muže v kvádru.

_Čtyři._

Rozhodl se, že když už se bůh rozhodl poznat zvyky hloupých pozemšťanů...

_Tři._

...ukáže mu jeden speciální, o kterém docela určitě nic netušil.

_Dva._

Vzal černovlasého boha za ruku a prudce ho k sobě otočil.

_Jedna._

Jejich oči se setkaly jen na moment, v těch Lokiho byl zmatek a překvapení, a Tony si byl jistý, že on sám už úchylněji ani vypadat nemohl.

_Šťastný nový rok_ , rozkřičeli se všichni okolo nich, sklenky cinkaly a venku vypukl bohatý ohňostroj.  

A jejich rty se setkaly v polibku.

***

První leden už byl dávno tady, většina lidí byla doma a hluboce spala, někteří domů teprve mířili, venku svítilo otravné slunce a oslepilo každého, kdo měl tu odvahu se s kocovinou podívat z okna. Na ulicích se povalovaly odpadky, koše byly přeplněné, fáborky na lampách i po cestách, lahve vyvrácené podél chodníků.

Ve Starkově věži bylo podezřelé ticho. Tony seděl u stolu a s úsměvem snídal, protože jednak neměl smrtelný bolehlav, a jednak nebyl znechucen dalším rokem ani vývojem událostí toho minulého.

"Tys mě políbil," obvinil ho ospalý hlas ze dveří. Tony se znovu usmál a napil se kávy, zatímco k bohovi přisunoval další hrnek a mlčky ho tak zval ke společné snídani. "Proč jsi mě políbil?"

Tony si dramaticky povzdychl.

"Hned vedle tebe stála nádherná ženská. Jsem se přechmát'."

"Díval ses na  _mě_."

"Nefandi si, díval jsem se na tu ženskou."

"Takže sis nevšiml, že jsi místo sotva stopadesáticentimetrové ženy políbil dvakrát vyššího muže, a že onen muž logicky nedisponoval jejím neobvykle vyvinutým hrudníkem?"

"Víš, o to by ani nešlo," zazubil se na něj Tony, a Loki se svalil na židli a znechuceně zíral do hrnku. "Spíš bychom měli řešit fakt, že jsi mě nejen že  _neodstrčil_ , ale ještě jsi ten polibek  _oplatil_. Jazykem!"

Loki nadále zíral do hrnku. Byl po noci stále neupravený, na sobě měl oblečení, které Tony dokázal popsat jedině jako velmi rozptylující, všichni hosté odcházeli s vědomím toho, že si Tony Stark tradičně vyhlídl mladinkou krásku a všechno bylo v naprostém pořádku. I přítomnost zločince v hrdinově bytě a posteli.

Jinak řečeno byla Tonyho ukázka novoročního zvyku doplněna dalším zvykem, ovšem tentokrát ryze  _starkovským_. Loki zdvihl hlavu od černého nápoje a v očekávání nadzvedl obočí.

"A ještě jsem ti zapomněl říct další věc ohledně oslav tohohle svátku," zdvihl Tony prst a zvedl se ze židle, přešel k Lokimu na druhé straně stolu, šokoval mlčícího boha nevinným polibkem do vlasů, a odcházeje z místnosti spokojeně dodal: "Jak na Nový rok, tak po celý rok!" 


End file.
